Trying out MHA
by InuKamahira
Summary: Trying out some OC's i want to use, but have to get in the swing of writing about them. Help and Critique is appreciated. What do you like? Which OC could use refinement? (M maybe in later chapters)
1. Sakae

There it was, innocently laying in the tall grass around the small playground. Only the soft twinkles it gave off due to the dimming sunlight had shown where it was. The grass around it stood tall and proud, not even a sign that someone had been here for at least a few hours. Only the sun and the slowly blowing air had decided to reveal the treasure hiding, and she had found it.

Softly she ran her small fingers over the edges of the treasure, following the soft twinkles on the pretty stone surrounded by something strong, not cotton or fabric she knew, but soft and worn to the sensitive pads of her fingers.

Humming to herself she touched the pretty stone again and again, fascinated by the twinkling she could create with that.

"Sakae! Come back child!" The child sprang up from the grass, her fingers wrapping around the small treasure as she heard the call of her grandmother. Her eyes soon found the figure of her most beloved person.

"Grandma! I fwound tweasure!" The small child ran on bare feet through the grass, straight on to her brown haired grandmother, who was standing at the edge of the grass field in her bright yellow yukata. Her gray eyes were filled with warmth as she studied the child, but also exasperation as she noticed the `treasure` wildly swinging in the child's small hand.

The small whirlwind of a child came to a precariously stop in front of her grandmother, jumping from foot to the other as she stared with big green eyes at her bigger companion. Her wine-colored hair stood up in all directions and some twigs and leaves had found a way into it.

"Sakae, sweetling, what did you find now?" The older woman knelt down in front of the small, nearly vibrating, child and touched the hand with the treasure. The small child, Sakae, hold onto her new treasure for a few more moments before relinquishing it to her grandmother, who put it in her own lap.

"I fwound tweasure! It mines now, wight?" Big green eyes stared unblinkingly at the woman.

"Oh Sakae." The grandmother stroked softly over the unruly mess of hair, picking out some of the twigs, and finally even stroking over the elongated, slightly finned ears of the child. After a few minutes of silently grooming the small girl, the older woman finally looked at the treasure laying in her lap.

It was a necklace, a pretty stone with a leather band around stone seemed to be pretty valuable, it was polished and there seemed to be lights facetted in the blue gem. It was a very simple yet nice necklace, well loved and well cared for. One end of the leather looked ripped apart, so it must have been lost by someone by accident. All in all it was a good choice of treasure for her little girl. And it would take a little bit of bribing to get the child to give it back to its rightful owner.

"Sweetling, listen here please. I know this is a really pretty stone, but it is not your treasure."

"But! But mes finds it! And what mes find, is mes!"

"Sweetling, this treasure belongs to someone else. It is really not yours. We will have to give it bac-" Sakae was faster than her grandmother, plucking up the necklace in one motion and moving back from her grandmother, or at lesat she tried to. Stronger hands held fast onto her little yukata, holding Sakae in place as fat tears rolled down the childs cheeks.

"It mine! It mine! It mine!" rolled out of the child`s mouth over and over again, hands grasping and clutching onto the leather and the stone.

"SAKAE!" Grandmother cried out once, her voice only slightly higher and louder than her normal tone, before a steely glint entered her eyes. The child stilled, mouth pressed in a thin line and eyes even bigger than before. It had been a long time ago that her grandmother had used that tone on her.

"Sakae," grandmother was now calmer, her voice still firm and hard like steel bands. "This treasure is not yours. Someone else will miss it dearly. They will want it back. And we will give it back! What you are doing now, is very bad." One of her hands loosened on the child, softly patting the wine colored hair down.

"Bad? But Cousin Natsu said that weal dwagons never give away treasure! Mes found it, so it mine. Cousin Natsu said so. And she never gave back my peawl I lost and she found. She says it hers now."

"Did she now? Well, that means your grandmother will have to have some words with your Cousin Natsuki. And she will give you your pearl back, I promise. But what she did, was not nice, right?" Sakae tilted her head down, softly shaking it in negative. Her hands picked softly at the frazzled band in her fingers.

"And now you are doing the same thing. Only bad girls do something like that. And what happens to bad little girls Sakae?" The grandmothers tone was gentle now, her slender fingers slowly trailing over the golden rivulets decorating the child`s face, the same rivulets she herself posessed.

"Bad girls have to sit with Uncle Ryoji and listen to him when he looks telly. Bad girls don`t get cookies after rice and don`t get pancakes in the mownings." The small child mumbled, stomping her little feet.

"And?" prompted grandmother.

"And bad girls awe not to go to play outside."

"Do you want that?"

Sakae shook her head, tears still falling on her own yukata.

"So what do we have to do?"

"... Give back tweasure..."

Grandmother patted Sakae`s head, a big smile on her face.

"Good girl. Let us go to the police and give them the treasure. They will find the owner. Hold onto it for now, for me." The grandmother stood up after wiping the tears away, one hand holding a much smaller one in her own. Both females went on their way, following small paths over fields of flowers until they reached the city border again.

Stars were twinkling merrily in the sky when both of them left the police station together, child held in her grandmother's arm.

"I love you Sakae."

Cousin Natsuki had to sit three evenings with Uncle Ryoji, listening to him whining over sports. She wasn`t allowed outside for three days and only received bland foods. But she gave Sakae the treasure back, only slightly rubbing her aching behind. But her pout was massive.


	2. Shion

„SHION! BABY! Don't move! Papa will get you out of there! DON'T MOVE NOW! The evil evil animals will bite you to death!" the frantic man jumped up and down, his hands gripping the railing so hard, his knuckles were shining a brilliant white. His big, worried eyes were fixated on the small child now sitting in one of the zoo's enclosures and crying loudly.

„BABY! PAPA WILL GET YOU OUT NOW! DON'T WORRY!" All around him were people, all of them staring at the helpless child, all of them listening to the screams of the father right in front of them.

-A few moments before that scene-

„Look at all the animals sweetling! How cute they are!" Shion looked at his mother, who was swinging their joined hands as they walked slowly through the zoo, following a path of cobblestone from one exhibit to the next.

Grumbling behind them was Shions father, loaded with the big pack for snacks and souvenirs.

The next exhibit they came to was one that showed off a petting areal. Rabbits, hares, goats, sheep, dogs, cats and even some deers were there, just waiting in the enclosure for someone to feed them and just get it over with.

Softly patting her sons fluffy hair his mother turned around and stared hard at his father, who stood as if something inside of him had been frozen solid in an instant.

„Darling...?"

„Kei, i will be going to the toilet now. I will be back in five minutes. I swear, if even one hair of his is out of place when i come back!" Kei felt ice-cold fingers stroking down his spine as he nodded frantically to his amazonian wife.

„Nothing will happen my darling wife. This time i am prepared for everything!"

His wife just stared at him, her hand one last time ruffling through her sons hair. Then she huffed and turned away taking long and forceful strides to the near loo.

Kei waited with bated breath for a few moments before instantly kneeling before his adorable little offspring.

„Baby! We are finally alone! Father and son! The holy unity of a family! The heirs of manliness, the scions of a striving brotherhood! We have to stand together against the oppression of the female gender!" Kei's eyes were glaced over, staring blindly into the depths of the universe.

With vigor he threw his son in the air, turning in a circle of sparkling light (nobody knew where it came from...) and lifted his arms again to catch his beloved male heir.

Unfortuntaly he was a few seconds to late, so his wild swinging arms smacked into the dropping figure of his male offspring, bringing the living embodiment of his loins off course and sending Shion bouncing in the areal of wild animals, all of which seemed to be starring at Kei with heated eyes.

back to topic-

„KEI!"


End file.
